Life Fibers
Life Fibers (生命戦維 Seimei Sen'i) are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. All Life Fiber originates from the Original Life Fiber (原初生命戦維 Genshō Seimei Sen'i), also known as the Primordial Life Fiber, an object originated from space that crashed onto Dens tens of thousands of years ago. Background Shortly after the Original Life Fiber appeared on Earth, Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of today's Humans, Hylians, Tailed Beasts and the Animal Kingdom which were the species with the most well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process. With time, Life Fibers entered a dormant state, but left mankind with the evolutionary instinct to cover themselves. At some Point, a young titan, Dr. Robotnik was discovered by the Original Life Fiber. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, Vent Sakuramiya discovered the Ultimate Life Fiber; taking the form of the Chinese Dragon. Biology Life Fibers reproduce across the galaxy through a series of steps. After finding a planet with intelligent life suitable for their purposes, they begin subtly manipulating the evolution of a select species, creating a race that will become the dominant species on the planet. Once the selected species has dispersed across the planet and reached a certain stage of evolution, the Life Fibers will begin taking control of that species on the planet. When enough members of the species have been taken over by Life Fibers, the aliens will take control of their hosts and rise into the stratosphere, creating a massive "cocoon" of Life Fibers that envelops the entire planet. This is known as the Celestial Cocoon Seed Planet, Cocoon Sphere Genesis, or Starseed Cocoon Sphere. In this form, the Life Fibers consume the planet's thermal energy to create new Life Fiber seeds. Once enough seeds have been created, the Life Fibers will cause the planet to explode, scattering the new generation of Life Fibers all across the cosmos in a kind of galactic diaspora. In truth, it was God who created the life fibers to benefit the history of the Four Noble Clans and the history of life. Life Fibers can power up Gunpla and other Nations from around the Fan-made Universe, called the Dyna Galaxy also known as the "Kento Universe". The presence of Life Fibers can alter their host's DNA, which is how humanity evolved large brains, and is possibly how the Gundams can give superhuman powers. Life Fibers also seem to be self-aware entities, capable of making decisions and thinking. Life Fibers seem to be incapable of talking to their hosts, with the exception of Ryuko Matoi and her counterpart, who can communicate with her Kamui, Senketsu. This is due in part to Isshin Matoi imbuing the fibers with Ryūko's genes. Life Fibers are also capable of manifesting new abilities in response to certain stimuli (usually life-threatening situations). Their ability to rapidly evolve is one reason why they are considered dangerous. Category:Species Category:Items Category:Fanon